


Dominance is a Rippers Only Control

by TinyDragon95



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragon95/pseuds/TinyDragon95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The methods used by Damon have been adapted over the decades that he has lived to help Stefan the best way he can. Sex, blood and dominance seemed to be the be the best option after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction, so please be nice. Updates can't be as regular as I want but I will try. Please read warnings if you don't like don't read! Please enjoy this and feed the dragon. 
> 
> Rating may be made Explicit 
> 
> TinyDragonRoar! =^.^=
> 
> P.S. I don't own the vampire diaries (crying in a corner) and no profit is being made on this work!! it's just for fun so please don't sue me :'(

“LET ME OUT!”

A loud voice shouted from below.

“I’ll be good,” the voice called again. “Please, Let me out,” the voice continued to call.

The man above paced back and forth in front of a roaring fire. An agitated huff could repeatedly be heard. 

“Pleeeeease,” the voice continued to call, sounding more and more desperate. “I’ll be soo good, just please let me go,” 

The man by the fire grew more distressed, growling low in his throat.

“BE QUIET!” the man shouted, downing his glass of bourbon, feeling the burn in his chest and warmth in his stomach.

The voice went silence, and the man breathed a sigh of relief. 

However, a few moments later, “PLEASE!!!” 

Feeling a sudden anger gnaw at his head, the man spun around and threw is glass into the fireplace. When it made contact, fire burst out and heat filled the room.

Collapsing to the ground, the man let out a soulful cry, large blue eyes closed as his head leant against the ground.

“I can’t,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, but I can’t,” he continued to call, tearless sobs wracked his body.

Silence filed the air, with only his hiccupped breathing to be heard.

Until.

The hurt voice sounded a final time.

“Damon!”

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatore brothers return to Mystic Falls, both wanting to claim control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow fanfiction lovers, here's my next chapter finally. Stupid uni work keeping me from the important things in life!! :)
> 
> Don't forget to comment and feed the dragon
> 
> TinyDragonRoar!

12 MONTHS EARLIER

For over a century, I have lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows. Alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire and this is my story. 

I shouldn’t have come home. I knew the risks but I had to escape. I needed protection. I needed to hide myself. He was coming.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Stefan walked through his bedroom door. He knew he shouldn’t have come back but he didn’t need his own nephew lecturing him about it. He was not a child, not matter young he may look. He was one hundred and sixty seven for god’s sake.

Storming across the room, a shiver ran down his spine. Glancing back over his shoulder, Stefan couldn’t see anything, until a crow flew through his open window, landing on the beams of his ceiling in his room. 

Watching it, Stefan just knew who it was. He always loved that trick. 

Turning around, Stefan could see the dark figure standing on his balcony. And he just knew what he had to say.

“Damon,” Stefan whispered, staring his brother in the eye.

“Hey, Little Brother,” Damon spoke back, smugly as he wandered over towards Stefan, feeling the fear vibrating from him. He remembered vividly the last time he saw his brother. Years ago, back when Zac ran the boarding school and the lovely Gale was pregnant. 

##FLASHBACK##

The sun was beating down. It was bright and Damon could feel Stefan’s gaze on him, burning brighter than the sun, penetrating through his skin. 

Looking up, wiping his hand down on the rag, Daman strolled around the side of the car dragging his hand across its heated surface. Staring into his brother smouldering eyes, Damon lent over Stefan, trapping him against the car with his arms baring him in either side. He was trapped. And loving it. 

Leaning in close, Damon pressed is face into his younger sibling’s sweaty neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. 

“Mmmmm, you smell good little brother,” he whispered, licking a stripe up the side of the neck he was leaning against. 

“Taste good too,” Damon said, continuing nuzzle against his neck, feeling the body in front of him shudder. Stefan bared his neck more, loving being close to his brother, like the good old days. 

“Mind if I,” another lick against the offered neck, “Have a sip of you,” Damon whispered into Stefan’s ear, licking against the shell.

Another shudder ran through Stefan’s body. He remember when they did that. Shared blood. Felt the connection. He wanted that. Arching his back and neck in silent submission, preparing for the connection.

Veins darkening, Damon bit down sharply on Stefan’s neck, bringing his brothers blood into his mouth, the connection snapping into place. His brothers hips lifting up to smack against his groin, cock filling. 

###EFB###

“Crows a bit much, don’t you think,” Stefan said, snapping Damon out of his memories. Looking back at him, Damon did a quick look up and down his brother. Hadn’t changed a bit and was still as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on him, squirming in him mother’s arms. 

“Wait until you see what I can do with the fog,” Damon said back, feeling his brother’s eyes penetrating him like they always did. “When’d you get here?” Stefan asked breaking his stare. “Well, I couldn’t miss your first day of school,” Damn replied, strolling forward.

Stopping a breath’s hair away from Stefan, Damon continued to watch his brother watch him. “Your hairs different, longer,” Damon whispered. Reaching his hand up, Damon brushed a strand of hair from his brother’s face, leaning forwards as he stared into his eyes. “I like it,” Damon whispered, seeing the emotion swirling in Stefan’s eyes. 

Stefan continued to stare for a few seconds, then moved his head away from Damon’s teasing hand. “It’s been fifteen years Damon. That’s one trick that doesn’t work on me,” Stefan replied angrily, spinning around, back to his brother. “Not anymore.” 

“Stefan..,” Damon said slowly, reaching towards his little brother.

“Why are you here?” Stefan demanded, spinning back around to face his brother. 

“I missed my little brother,” Damon replied, smirking at his brothers flushed face. 

“You hate small towns. It’s boring. There nothing for you to do,” Stefan snapped angrily, not understanding what game his brother was playing. Rushing forwards, Damon came face to face with his brother. Trapping Stefan against his desk, he whispered into his ear. “I could do you,” continuing to smirk. 

Stefan shouldered his way past Damon. “I’ve been keeping busy,” Damon replied, missing his brother's body pressed against his. 

“You know you left that girl alive tonight, very clumsy of you,” Stefan snapped back. “That will cause a lot of trouble for you,” Damon replied, remaining calm and collected in the face of his brother’s anger. 

“Why are you here now? Just tell me Damon,” Stefan asked, exasperated by his brothers constant back and forth. 

Staring at his brother, Damon finally answered him. 

“I could ask you the same question, however I’m fairly certain that your answer can all be summed up into one little word,” Damon said, slowly making way back towards his angered brother. 

“Ripper.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Breathing heavily, Stefan couldn’t believe his brother was bring this up. Was baiting him. He knew how hard he worked to get over that shit and now he was trying to draw him back in.

“Tell me when's the last time you had something other than squirrel?” Damon continued to push.

“I know what you’re doing Damon, It’s not going to work,” Stefan replied tensely, turning away. Or at least he tried. Grabbing Stefan, Damon turned pulled him back.

“Aww come on, don’t you crave a little,” Damon said shoving him back, continuing to push his brother with each sentence he uttered. “We could do it together, like the good old times,” Damon continued to taunt Stefan.

“Stop it!” Stefan shouted, losing his cool.

“Just imagine what the blood will taste like,” Damon demanded. “I can.”

“I said stop!” Stefan shouted again, finally losing what little control he was holding onto. Diving forward, Stefan flung himself at him brother, flying over the balcony and out into the night. 

Falling to the ground, Stefan finds Damon missing from beneath him. Slowly lifting himself from the ground, Stefan looks around, trying to find his disappearing brother. 

“I’m impressed little brother,” Damon aid, leaning casually against the post behind him. “Better than I expected from your bunny diet,” Laughing at Stefan’s stare.

“Still can’t control yourself around me,” smirking at his brother expression.

“Damon, please,” Stefan pleaded. “After all these years can’t we just give it a rest,” Stefan continued to try and convince his brother to just stop. 

“No can do baby brother, can’t you see? You need me. Need us,” Damon said, still fighting his brothers pleading stare. “Just stay away from me,” Stefan replied.

Suddenly Damon grabbed Stefan’s neck, lifting him off the ground and slamming him down. Pressing him foot against his brothers’ neck, Damon leaded down menacingly.

“You should know better than to think you’re stronger than me. You lost that fight when you broke away from me, from the control. Now your need consumes you. You have no control, especially now you deny yourself human blood and the connection of the bond,” Damon growled, anger swirling around him like his cloak of fog. 

“I Do Not need it. You don’t have that sort of control over me. Not anymore,” Stefan gasped, still defiant.

Still restricting his brothers airways, Damon said, “We’ll see.”

Lifting his foot and walking away, Damon left Stefan to gasp again the ground, feeling those dooming words settle into his skin, making his shiver against the cold night air. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	3. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan has a visitor and Damon begins his games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii! Been soo long. I missed you all and loved writing again. Let me know what you all think. I’ve gone a bit of a different way with this than I originally wanted too but I kind of like this way better. Hope you all think this and please feed the dragon 
> 
> TinyDragonRoar!

The hall was dark, no light could be seen except for the one that came from underneath a single door. No sound could be heard, the night was deadly silent. Stefan looked down each end of the hall, as he stood outside the door. A door that hadn’t been opened in years. Stefan frowned at the door, considering.

Making up his mind, Stefan reached forward and swung the door open. With a creak the door opened fully. Stefan didn’t move, not really wanting to enter the room that had so many memories, both good and bad.

Breathing deeply, even though it was unnecessary, Stefan stepped into the room. First, he saw the bed, still unmade with one of his favourite books on the end of it.  He remembered leaving there, as he woke up on _that_ morning. Next, he saw the two bedside tables, one piled high with his books, the other almost bare, except for a photo and a few pens. He remembered the day that photo was placed there.

Looking to his left, Stefan saw the broken mirror, shards still scattered all around the surrounding floor. He remembered being slammed into it _that_ afternoon. The light source was coming from the lamp on his old side of the bed. Making his way over to the lamp, Stefan wondered how the light got turned on.

Considering the room again, Stefan hated how just being in there could cause memories to stir and make him feel things he hadn’t felt since that day. Hearing the door behind him slam shut, Stefan span around ready to face whoever was behind him only to find himself still alone.

“Whose there? Come out now!” Stefan demanded. “Damon is that you This isn’t funny. Damon?” Stefan said, now uncertain. If it was Damon, he would have jumped him by now.

Then emerging from the shadows was a figure.

“Who- who are you?!?” Stefan stammered not believing his eyes. The person in front of him looked just like him, except the him from all those years ago, Even, down the clothes he was wearing.  

“Who do you think I am. I’m you,” the other Stefan replied, leaning forwards, smirking at himself. “Well, the better more _controlled_ version of you.” The other Stefan circled the original, walking slowly as Stefan kept his eyes moving, trying to track his copy.

“How-?” Stefan stuttered again, shocked, not understanding what was going on.

“How am I here? Looking like this?” The other Stefan asked, smirking menacingly. “Well that’s the question, isn’t it? And if you think I’m gonna tell you, you’re losing it a little earlier than I thought.”

Abruptly, the other Stefan reached forward and grabbed Stefan by this t-shirt and flung him back into the bedside table. Stefan stumbled, pain sparking from his side as he hit.

“What do you want?” Stefan grunted.

“Why to get rid of you, of course. I’m you but a better version of you. I’m you with control. With blood. With _Damon_ ,” the other Stefan sneered. I’m the Ripper and all I want is you gone and me to take your place.”  The other Stefan then punched the original in the stomach, then the face, knocking him to the ground as Stefan groaned in pain.

“You know, I thought you’d be more of a challenge to be honest,” The other Stefan said, walking over the Stefan and grabbing by his t-shirt once again. Pulling him up, the other Stefan slammed Stefan into the bed, holding him down as he straddled his legs, holding them in place. “Without the control of the bond and the blood that gives you power, you are northing. Just an ant waiting to be squashed,” The other Stefan growled, pressing a hand against Stefan’s throat.

“And when your gone, I will rule. I will be free. The ripper won’t be contained without that bond and you know it,” The other Stefan continued. Releasing his grip on Stefan’s neck, he leaned forwards, staring right into Stefan’s eyes for the final word.

“Goodbye Stefan. Hello Ripper,” the said menacingly. Stefan’s eyes widened as he saw the other Stefan’s veins around his eyes darkening, as his fangs descended, sinking them into Stefan’s neck.

 

~~~~~<>~~~~~

 

Bolting up, Stefan panted as he awoke from the horrifying nightmare. Looking around rapidly, Stefan had to make sure no one was there. Not seeing anything as the early morning light streamed through the window, Stefan sighed in relief. Hand moving up to his neck Stefan felt for a wound, even though he knew he wouldn’t find one.

Feeling a bare neck, Stefan fell back on to his bed, muscles relaxing after being so tense. Stefan considered his dream. He knew just what his alter ego was talking about. He knew he was slowly losing control but he knew he couldn’t give into Damon’s demands or the blood that called to him.

Laying on his back, Stefan stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, expressionlessly. He didn’t know what to do. Damon had been living a few doors down from him in his house for a few weeks and it was driving him nuts. Damon was his usual obnoxious self, sauntering around like he owns the place. The killings had continued and Stefan didn’t know how much longer the town was gonna believe it was a wild animal.

It really didn’t help that Damon couldn’t just leave well enough alone. Stefan didn’t want anything to do with him and Damon knew it. He was always using his tricks and trying to get to him. I mean just last night he cornered him in the woods when he was out for blood.

 

**###!FLASHBACK!###**

 

The usual weather of rain and cloud surrounded Stefan as he ran through the woods behind the main house. Stefan was running low on his favourite blood and felt like something different to eat tonight.

As he ran towards where the deer usually gathered at this time of night, Stefan considered what he was going to do about Damon. He was continually killing and not covering track at all. These deaths really were drawing too much attention

Suddenly coming to a stop, Stefan scanned the surrounding trees, feeling eyes watching him.

“Why brother, fancy meeting you here,” A voice from behind him spoke. Spinning around, Stefan glared at his brother emerging from the trees.

“Damon,” Stefan snapped, continuing to glare at his brother. “What are you doing here?” Stefan questioned suspiciously.

“Looking for you of course,” Damon replied, smirking at Stefan’s glare. “I thought you might like to join me to hunt some proper food.”

Narrowing his eyes, Stefan huffed. “No thank you,” Stefan said, annoyed at Damon’s continued insistence on him feeding on human blood.

Turning away from his brother Stefan once again began his search for the deer. Not realizing his mistake, Stefan didn’t hear Damon come up behind him until it was too late.

Grabbing Stefan by the shoulders, Damon span his brother around and slammed him against the nearest tree. “Don’t turn your back on me, _Brother_ ,” Damon growled, leaning close to Stefan face, anger finally showing on his handsome features.

“You don’t deserve me to even look you in the eyes, let alone anything else,” Stefan spat. “Now let go of me.” Stefan squirmed under Damon’s grip on his upper arms.

“I don’t think I will,” Damon replied, anger melting from his expression. Smirking, Damon let go of Stefan’s arms, only to grab both wrists and slam them against the trunk of the tree above his little brother’s head.

“What do you think you doing, Damon!?” Stefan said, struggling harder against Damon’s tightening grip. “Why are you doing this?”

“I just want to be close to you,” Damon said, smirking at his brothers flushed face.

“Well I don’t want to be close to you. Let go. It’s not funny,” Stefan said, struggling harder.

“You don’t have much of choice little brother,” Leaning closer Damon pressed his entire body against his struggling brother, enjoying Stefan’s squirming. “Can’t you see what you do to me, Stefan,” Damon said, thrusting against is brothers trapped body.

“Feel that Stefan,” Damon said, breathing into his brother’s ear. “All that squirming is just making me want you more.”

Stilling, Stefan looked up at his brother, eyes narrowing.

“You can thrust against me all you want. I will never want you. Never again,” Stefan spat at his brother’s smirking face.

Feeling anger fill his body at his brother continued refusal, Damon slammed his head against his brother, knocking Stefan further into the tree, making him groan. Continuing to grip Stefan with one hand, Damon used his now free hand to grip his brother’s hair, once again slamming it into the tree.

“Now this up and listen good Baby brother, you’re mine. Always have been always will be and there’s nothing you can do to change that,” Damon growled, staring into his brother eyes. He would make Stefan see.

“Our bond maybe damaged, but it was never broken. Which means we’re still connected,” Damon continued. “You can’t escape me, you never could.”

Leaning forwards Damon buried his face in his brother’s neck, inhaling deeply, loving his brother scent as always. “Mmmmm, lovely.”

“Enough Damon,” Stefan breathed.

“I really don’t think it is and since you seem to think that our bond is non-existent maybe I’ll just have to show you,” Damon replied.

And Stefan was once again alone, standing in the rain.

 

**###EFB###**

 

This wasn’t even the first time this had happen. Damon would corner him, wherever and whenever he wants, trying to reinforce the bond. Luckily his attempts hadn’t been working but it had been happening more and more and Stefan was sick of it. His brother thought he could just show up and everything would go back to the way it had been. He was so arrogant to think that after what he had done, Stefan could ever let his brother near him.

It hurt every time he thought about it. Even after so long. Stefan still couldn’t get over the fact that his brother had done that. Sighing, Stefan rolled out of bed, deciding it was probably time to get ready for the day ahead.

Slipping off his sleeping t-shirt, Stefan made his way to the bathroom to shower away the final remnants sleep. Standing in front of the mirror, Stefan sighed. Removing the rest of his clothes, Stefan stepped into the shower letting the warm water sooth his aching body.

He was tired. Still so tired. Standing under the spray for what seemed like an eternity, Stefan eventually finished off his morning shower ritual and shut of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and climbing out. Standing on the bath mat, Stefan wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into his room, only to stop in his tracks.

In front of him was his brother, watching him.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!


End file.
